


Untitled

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382





	Untitled

A lot of times people ask me about Roy. Like, people like Al, who – even though he does accept us – still can't figure out why. Or Winry, who barely knows him, or random people I meet and ask about my relationship and won't back off when I tell them it's none of their goddamned business. So I thought about it.

How would I describe him? He's an idiot, and an asshole. A manipulative asshole, mind you – probably that was how he got me to fancy him in first place, but whatever. I like him now, a lot, and if I'll be honest I'm not even sure I care if he manipulated me into it or not, right now that's my reality. He's strong – mentally and physically. He'd been through some rough shit in his life, you know, with the Ishval thing and all, but he stands through it all. Unlike me. I needed him to get back on my feet after what happened, and – and don't you dare tell this to him – and even afterwards, when I was already in the army. I kept my shit together because I knew that if I broke down I'll have to face him and disappoint him, or, worse, let him see how really weak I am. Even before I wanted him to fuck my brains out, like I always knew I would. He withstands a lot. My bullshit, the brass' bullshit, Riza's bullshit – and still manages to be so peaceful and collected. I think that's the reason he's an officer – he's just so goddamn good at facing difficult situations and commanding over them that if he wasn't an officer it'd be a huge loss for the country.

And I say that as the worse subordinate who ever lived.

But even with all that, he's not cold. True, usually it looks like nothing gets to him – the bastard's so good with controlling his features, I wish I could too but I'm transparent like a goddamned glass – but it does. Everything anyone tells him, it never goes unnoticed. Whether it's a subordinate claims he's tired or sick or just needs a change or a higher up telling him he's not doing well enough, he always listens. Even if at first it looks like he ignores because he'll just change the subject or go back to his work (if he ever bothered lifting his nose from it), a while later you can find out he gives you a paid vacation so you can visit your family or whatever, or suddenly you can see him working extra hard or coming up with new ideas to improve the office.

But at home, like I said, none of that applies. The moment he shuts the door behind him and gets that awful blue jacket (that I secretly like because it goes so well with his dark hair and dark blue eyes. Makes him look so authoritative and sexy) off it's like he's a completely different person, like he divides himself in two: the cold hearted bastard of the office and the warm teddy bear he is when we're alone. Kinda creepy, but that's just Roy. I like how sometimes, if he comes back late and I'm already in bed, he crawls up to me and snuggles. I like snuggling with him, on his broad chest that always smells so nice – so much his special scent – and just cuddle. I'd hate to admit it, but cuddling with him always makes me feel so safe. Like nothing in the world can get to me. Sometimes, I get home after him, and then I always find him waiting for me, either in the middle of making a delicious dinner (sorry Winry, you have competition there) or just serving it, as if he didn't have a whole busy day at work. Makes me feel bad sometimes that I don't do stuff like that, but, first of all, I'm not sappy romantic like he is, and secondly, on the one time he let me get close to the kitchen I almost burnt the place down, and not to mention the food was inedible.

And that's pretty much it. A patronizing, smug bastard, and a fluffy, hopelessly romantic teddy bear. That's my Roy, and that's the way I love him.

But don't let him know I said I loved him. He'll use that as an excuse to go all sappy on me, and I hate that crap.

At least, I think I do.


End file.
